New York City
New York City (officially The City of New York) is the largest city in the state of New York and the largest city in the United States. The center of the New York metropolitan area, it ranks among the largest urban areas in the world. For more than a century, it has been one of the world's major centers of commerce and finance. Boroughs The five boroughs of New York City, as illustrated on the map at right: *1. Manhattan *2. Brooklyn *3. Queens *4. Bronx *5. Staten Island Hockey The New York Rangers call New York City home, playing their home games in Madison Square Garden in Manhattan. The New York Islanders will be moving to the Barclays Center in Brooklyn in 2015 after their lease expires at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum. The first Madison Square Garden built in 1879 (and thus far the only one not to host the New York Rangers) installed a mechanically frozen artificial ice surface that was about 6,000 square feet (about 1/3 the size of the modern North American rink). The facility featured ice carnivals which were popular at the time. New York was home to the St. Nicholas Rink which was probably the third rink in North America to offer artificial ice large enough form ice hockey in March, 1896 (after Baltimore and Pittsburgh). College and amateur games were played there until the building was destroyed by fire Hockey Events in New York 45th National Hockey League All-Star Game Teams *Bronx Tigers #(Canadian-American Hockey League, 1931-1932) folded #(Eastern Amateur Hockey League, 1933-1938) folded *Brooklyn Aviators (Federal Hockey League, 2011-2012) sitting out 2012-2013 season *Brooklyn Americans (NHL, 1941-1942) suspend operations, formally fold in 1946 *Brooklyn Crescent Hockey Club (American Amateur Hockey League, 1909-1913) *Jamaica Hawks (Eastern Amateur Hockey League, 1942-1943) rejoin Metropolitan Amateur Hockey League *Manhattan Arrows (Eastern Amateur Hockey League, 1942-1943) rejoin Metropolitan Amateur Hockey League *"New York" (Original Stars Hockey League, 2004) league folds after a few games *New York Americans (NHL, 1925-1941) renamed Brooklyn Americans but didn't move *New York AC Winged Footers (American Amateur Hockey League, 1909-1913) *New York Athletic Club (Eastern Amateur Hockey League, 1933-1934) withdrew *New York Aviators #(North East Professional Hockey League, 2009-2010) join Federal Hockey League #(Federal Hockey League, 2010-2011) *New York Black Knights (WHA Junior Hockey League, 2007) never played *New York Canadian Club (United States Amateur Hockey Association, 1922-1923) withdrew *New York Crescent-Hamilton Athletic Club (Eastern Amateur Hockey League, 1933-1935) *New York Golden Blades (WHA, 1973-1973) moved in December, became Jersey Knights *New York Hockey Club (American Amateur Hockey League, 1909-1913) *New York Islanders (NHL, 2015-future relocation to Brooklyn) *New York Raiders (WHA, 1972-1973) renamed Golden Blades *New York Rangers (NHL, 1926-Present) *New York Rovers #(Eastern Amateur Hockey League, 1935-1948) join Quebec Senior Hockey League #(Quebec Senior Hockey League, 1947-1949) return to EAHL #(Eastern Amateur Hockey League, 1949-1952) become Troy Uncle Sam Trojans #(Eastern Hockey League, 1959-1961) become Long Island Ducks #(Eastern Hockey League, 1964-1965) folded *New York Slapshots (Atlantic Coast Hockey League, 1985-1986) became Troy Slapshots, played road games only *New York Wanderers #(American Amateur Hockey League, 1909-1910, #(American Amateur Hockey League, 1911-1913) *New York St. Nicholas Hockey Club #(American Amateur Hockey League, 1909-1913) #(United States Amateur Hockey Association, 1920-1923) withdrew #(Eastern Amateur Hockey League, 1933-1934) withdrew *New York-Hamilton Tigers (National Hockey League, 1925-1925 temporary name of former Hamilton franchise when it moved to New York before becoming New York Americans Arenas *Barclays Center (2012-Present) *Madison Square Garden (3rd) (1925-1968) *Madison Square Garden (4th) (1968-Present) *St. Nicholas Rink (1896-1962) demolished in the 1980's *Yankee Stadium (hosted 2 of the 2014 Stadium Series games) *Lasker Rink *Polar Rink (American Museum of Natural History) *Rockefeller Plaza Ice Rink *Ice Studio, Inc *Ice Rink at South Street Seaport *Riverbank Skate Park Skating Rink *Wollman Rink-Central Park *Pond at Bryant Park *Sky Rink at Chelsea Piers *Liberty View Ice Rink Personnel *Bill Chadwick *William M. Jennings *Rob Kenny *Glenn Patrick *Jim Pavese *Sarah Tueting External Links * on Wikipedia Category:NHL Cities Category:New York towns